Buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos
by xXOngaku KawayukiXx
Summary: Bueno pues un crossover de Inazuma Eleven y KHR, espero les guste :D  ADVERTENCIA:Puede tener YAOI y Hetero también  No vallan a pensar mal de mí sobre Tsuna y Endou, sólo lo puse por ser los personajes principales
1. El comienzo

Bueno aquí les traigo mi segundo fic

Se trata de un crossover de Inazuma Eleven y Katekyo Hitman Reborn

ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener yaoi

Aclaraciones:

( ) Opiniones mías xD

Habla un personaje

_Cursiva _Personaje pensando

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera y los chicos de Inazuma Japan entrenaban como siempre.

-¡Bien chicos, terminó el entrenamiento! –les avisaba la chica de lentes y pelo azulado-

-¡Bien!-gritaron todos en coro-

-Tengo que avisarles algo a todos- los chicos voltearon- bien, mañana iremos a otra ciudad de Japón así que prepárense.

-¿Vamos a jugar contra alguien ahí?-preguntó el chico surfista

-No, es sólo para pasar el tiempo. –Dijo una sonriente Haruna

-Necesitan un descanso después de todos sus esfuerzos-complementó el entrenador Kudou-

**Al día siguiente en el aeroupuerto:**

-Bien chicos, ¡vámonos!

-Esperen –gritó alguien desde lo lejos-

-¡Fidio! –Contestó el chico de la capa-

-Hola, su entrenador me pidió que los acompañara.

-¡Genial!, así será mejor-dijo un ilusionado Endou

**Mientras en otro lado de Japón**

-¡Reborn! ¡Te he dicho varias veces que no te comas mi desayuno! –gritó un enojado chico de pelo castaño y grandes ojos

-Dame Tsuna, eres lento –le contestó el bebé

-JAJA ¡Lambo-san no se quedará y se comerá el desayuno de todos!

-Lambo no hagas eso –dijo I-Pin

-Ahh nunca van a cambiar ustedes, ¿cuándo será el día en el que se comp…

-¿No tienes que hacer algo Tsuna? –Lo interrumpió el bebé-

-AAAA ¡la escuela1 –y se fue corriendo-

-Reborn sólo vio como el chico tropezaba con una piedra y caía al suelo. (u.u siento haberte hecho eso Tsuna xD)

* * *

El segundo capi se los dejo ya, lo dividí ya que iba a estar un poco largo xD


	2. Encuentro

Cap. 2

Bueno aquí comienza lo bueno supongo xD

Si ven algo incoherente o con falta de ortografía avísenme porfa

Ah si y volví a subir este capítulo ya que no se guardaban los cambios que le hacía

* * *

-¡Al fin! –gritaron Kogure y Kabeyama al llegar-

-Hey, ¿dónde está Tsunami? –preguntó el chico de cabellos verdosos-

-Jeje, míralo por ti mismo –le contestó Hiroto-

-T-tsunami-san…resiste-dijo tímidamente el portero de ojos azulados-

-¡Casi vuelvo lo que desayuné! ¡Es horrible!-se quejó el pelirosado-

-A…ja…ja –dijo Midorikawa

-¡Bien vamos a instalarnos!-ordenó el entrenador-

* * *

**Ya después de instalarse**

-Ehh… Endou ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el ojianaranjado-

-Ahh Kazemaru, voy a pasear un poco. ¿Vienes?

-No gracias, tengo que seguir desempacando-

-Uhh como quieras –y el chico se fue-

**Poco después**

-Me pregunto si habrá una tienda de deportes por aquí –dijo el de la banda mientras caminaba, pero notó que alguien lo seguía, volteó pero no había nadie

-Mmm… debe ser mi imaginación-y siguió, pero lo sintió de nuevo así que aceleró el paso

-¡Vamos deja de seguirme!- decía el chico ya corriendo,se había dado cuenta de que lo venía persiguiendo un hombre

-¡No escapes!

Endou dio vuelta en una esquina y por la prisa que tenía no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien

-¡Hiiiiiii!-se escuchó un grito-

-¡Ahhh!-se escuchó otro-

-Itetetetete…-se quejó un castaño con pelo de punta-

-Ahh lo siento pero me vienen per…

-¡Ahí estas! –Lo había encontrado el hombre-

-Noo…

Pero de repente se vio como el hombre caía inconciente.

-Ehh…-Endou estaba confuso-

-¡Gokudera-kun!

-Ahh Judaime, menos mal que esta a salvo-conteso el joven de pelo gris-

-S-Si…

-¿o.o? (lo siento no se me ocurrió como expresar eso) –Endou no entendía nada-

-Oh, lo siento, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi-decía el chico vongola mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del peligris- el es Gokudera Hayato, un amigo ¿y tú eres?... espera ¡Tú eres el chico de la tele!

-¿La tele? –Preguntó el chico portero-

-¡Si!, el que ganó el torneo de fútbol a nivel internacional, tu equipo es genial

-Oh, bueno gracias jejeje, ah y por cierto gracias por lo del hombre.

-Yo no hice nada, todo fue gracias Gokudera-kun_… aunque la verdad no lo hizo para salvarte a ti -.-u_-Y dime, ¿Vienes con tu equipo?

-Claro, vamos a hacer una fiesta entre todos para celebrar nuestra victoria, ¿quisieran venir? Como agradecimiento.

-¡Eso sería genial!-dijo el décimo mientras recibía la dirección y la hora- Bueno Gokudera-kun vayámonos o si no Reborn me va a dar una de sus patadas por llegar tan tarde

-¡Si Judaime!, hasta luego niño -contestó Gokudera mientras seguía a Tsuna-

-Adiós...-dijo Endou sin entender a las personas que acababa de conocer pero con su sonrisa de siempre-

* * *

Bueno le dejo hasta ahí

En el siguiente capítulo se dará la fiesta

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo


	3. La Fiesta

Bueno aquí viene la continuación de mi fic, ahora trataré de escribir bien ya que he estado cambiando un poco los capítulos anteriores pero al parecer se tardaron mucho en cambiarse como los edité u.u pero bueno espero que les guste este capítulo

* * *

Cápitulo 3

-¡Ya regresé chicos!-entró Endou muy entusiasmado

-¡Endou! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?, ¡me diste un buen susto! –le contestó el peliazul

-Jeje, perdón es que estaba en problemas, pero unos chicos me ayudaron y los voy a invitar a la fiesta

-Mmm…, si, es mejor cuando hay más gente-murmuró el entrenador-

-¡Si! Entre más gente mas diversión, ¿verdad Tachimukai?-gritó el surfista mientras abrazaba del cuello a su amigo

-H-hai-respondió Tachimukai

-Bien, pues comencemos a preparar todo-ordenó la chica de pelo oscuro

* * *

**Ya en la fiesta**

-Oh si ¡que emoción!-gritó el portero de la banda

-Tu siempre tan entusiasmado-le respondió el chico de Italia

-Si, es lo que admiro de Endou-murmuró Kazemaru

De repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Al fin!-gritó Tsunami y fue corriendo a abrir-HOLA ME LLAMO TSUNAMI-gritó casi dejando sordo a la gente que se encontró, y por mala suerte entre ellos estaba…

-…Te morderé hasta la muerte…-si, Hibari, quién se había puesto enfrente de todos para "morder hasta la muerte" al chico que casi lo dejaba sordo.

-Ah…-el moreno quedo de piedra y cayó al suelo por el susto que le causaba la mirada de ese chico y por la pose que tenía, apunto de atacarlo.

-¡Hibari-san! Esto es una fiesta, y no habrá peleas en ella-contestó Tsuna también con miedo por si Hibari cambiaba de víctima-

-Hmm

-Uf, oh, hola eh…

-Endou Mamoru, siento no haberme presentado la vez pasada, pero me quedé impresionado

-Jeje, Ok Hola Endou-kun-le dijo el castaño de grandes ojos-

-Bien, te presento a mi equipo, el es Kazemaru uno de los defensas, alado de él está Goenji que es delantero, le sigue Fubuki igual que Goenji, Hiroto lo mismo, Midorikawa medio campista, ehh el que ves en el suelo es Tsunami, también están Tachimukai, Kogure… (Si me voy a tardar mucho en ponerlos a todos)-siguió presentando a todos hasta llegar a Fidio- Oh y el es…

-Fidio Aldena-se escuchó la voz de un bebé que se había sentado en la cabeza de Tsuna- si el es de Italia

-Oh, ¿nos conocemos? –le dijo el chico castaño de ojos azules

-No, pero te he visto en varios juegos

-¿Reborn? ¿A qué hora?, ah si, bueno ahora te presento a mis amigos..

-Tus guardianes-murmuró el bebé-

-Amigos, bien primero, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero me pueden decir Tsuna , a el ya lo conoces pero para tu equipo el es Gokudera Hayato, luego está Yamamoto, ella es Chrome, Hibari que supongo que ya lo están conociendo -.-,Sasagawa Ryohei y Kyoko, Haru, y Lambo, ¿dónde está Lambo?

-¡Lambo! –gritó una enojada I-Pin

-Ñiajaaja ¡Lambo-san es el mejor!

-Oh si, el es Lambo

-¿Eh, qué pasó?-Tsunami estaba despertando-Auch! –pasó Lambo pisándole la cara- ¡Ay!-seguido de I-Pin que hizo lo mismo-

-¡Lambo, I-Pin compórtense! –les ordenó Gokudera

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer Estupidera!-se burló el niño vaca

-Lo siento-se disculpó la niña china

-Siento todo lo que está pasando-dijo Tsuna-

-Al parecer está va a ser una larga noche –dijo Kazemaru viendo como Tsunami empezaba a regañar a Lambo

-Jaja, que divertidos son, ¿no Hiroto?-le preguntó el peliverde al chico pálido

-S-si, supongo –le contestó

-Bueno, no hay porque regañar a un niño que no se comporta ni aunque lo amenaces –dijo Tsunami con un tono de "Me rindo, un niño de 5 años me acaba de vencer y yo tengo 15" –Pero bueno esta fiesta va a estar GENIAL

-Oye, no quisiste decir… ¡ESTA FIESTA VA A ESTAR AL EXTREMO!-lo corrigió el chico boxeador-

-¡SII ESO AMIGO!-los dos empezaron a festejar mientras todos los veían asombrados, apenas se conocían y ya eran amigos.

-¿Oh?

-¿Qué pasa Fubuki?-le preguntó el delantero de fuego.

-No, es sólo que esa chica me tiene un poco desconcentrado, está ahí sentada sin decir nada

-Vamos, ¿porqué no hablas con ella?

-Tienes razón, gracias Goenji-kun

* * *

Uf, bueno este cap si me costó un poco más de trabajo.

Pobre Tsunami xD bueno pues espero pronto subir el siguiente capítulo

Sayonara


	4. Nueva Amistad

Bueno, aquí con el siguiente cap espero les guste

* * *

Cap 4

-Hola-preguntó el delantero de hielo.

-…Ah, h-hola…-contestó la chica del parche.

-Entonces tu eres Chrome-dijo Fubuki mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-S-si, Chrome Dokuro

-Bueno, y dime ¿estabas durmiendo?

-Eh…no

-Pero notaba que tenías los ojos cerrados, ¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces?

-Ah, bueno yo…-de repente salió humo y en lugar de la chica apareció… un chico.

-¿Chrome-san? ¿E-eres tu?

-Kufufufu ¿tu eres el que está presionando a mi querida Chrome?-preguntó un chico que tenía el ojo izquierdo azul y el otro rojo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Rokudo Mukuro y tu estabas molestando a Chrome.

-No, es solo que la vi cerrando los ojos y pensé que estaba durmiendo-dijo Fubuki todavía confundido.

-Kufufufu, no, ella se estaba comunicando conmigo.

-¿Comunicando?

-Si, verás, ella estaba a punto de morir por falta de órganos y se sentía muy sola así que hice un trato con ella, si yo hacía ilusiones de sus órganos ella me dejaría aparecer cuando quisiera.

-Ya veo…oh espera ¡esto se parece a…

**_Flashback_**

_-¡No Atsuya déjame en paz, yo soy quien tiene que anotar el gol!_

_-Hermano, recuerda que tu creaste mi personalidad dentro de tu cuerpo y yo puedo aparecer cuando quiera, así que yo seré perfecto y anotaré el gol!_

_-NO_

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Oye, ¿Puedo hablar con Chrome?

-¿Para qué?

-Por favor

-Mmm bien pero si la tocas te juro que te arrepentirás-y volvió a verse el humo.

-¿Oh?, Mukuro-sama…

-Hola de nuevo-le sonrió Fubuki

-Uh hola… eh

-Shirou Fubuki

-Fubuki-san, eh bueno entonces ya sabes porque tenía los ojos cerrados…

-Así es, y siento que nos parecemos.

-¿Nos…parecemos?...

-Si, verás antes yo tenía la personalidad de mi hermano dentro de mí ya que me sentía solo, perdí a mi familia en un accidente pero al final salí perjudicado haciendo eso, después de eso… aparecieron mis amigos, todos los que tengo y que me han apoyado por seguir aquí, Endou-kun, Aprhodite-kun, Goenji-kun –el chico volteó a ver al delantero de pelo parado dejando ver una leve sonrisa- gracias a ellos pude seguir adelante, Chrome-san espero que también te des cuenta algún día que no sólo Mukuro-san si no todos los que has conocido son tus amigos.

-…

-Así que ven y únete, Mukuro-san también podrá aparecer cuando quiera-el chico le sonrió a Chome y con esto convenciéndola de seguir la fiesta junto con los demás y viendo a Fubuki como uno de sus mejores amigos.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, Tsunami y Ryohei tenían un concurso de quien se comía mas brochetas de carne, Hiroto ayudaba, junto con Gokudera, a Midorikawa de que no se ahogara, Endou, Tsuna y Kazemaru platicaban y reían muy a gusto, Kogure y Lambo planeaban una travesura para hacerle a Kabeyama mientras I-pin los regañaba, Fidio platicaba con Reborn sobre Italia, Hibari y Fudou tenían una competencia de miradas que daban miedo, Sakuma y Kidou sólo los veían con temor, Tachimukai y Yamamoto platicaban sobre que era mas emocionante si el béisbol o el fútbol llegando a la conclusión de que los dos eran lo mejor. Chrome siguió a Fubuki a dónde estaban las demás chicas para que platicara con ellas, después de esto se dirigió a Goenji.

-Así que lo has conseguido-dijo el chico de cabello color amarillento

-Si, esa chica es especial pero en el fondo comprendo perfectamente como se siente-le contestó Fubuki mientras seguía viéndola

Al ver esto Goenji sintió que le daban celos pero no sabía el porque.

-Eh, Goenji-kun ¿estás bien?

-Si, no es nada Fubuki, bueno… ¿quieres ir por agua de jamaica?

-Claro

Pasó el tiempo y de repente sonó el timbre

-¿Eh? Creí que ya éramos todos-dijo el peliazul con ojos naranjas

-También lo creí yo –contestó Tsuna

-Entre más gente mejor-repitió el surfista y fue corriendo a recibir mas gente

-HOLA SOY TSUNAMI…

-¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡NO TIENES QUE GRITARME!

-Squalo-san eres tu el que está gritando-se escuchó una voz conocida desde atrás-

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Aprhodite y Squalo

-No sólo nosotros…

* * *

Oh si que la fiesta cada vez tiene mas gente xD

Y para el próximo capítulo

"La Bazuca de los 10 años"


	5. La bazuca de los 10 años

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic donde aparecerán algunos personajes con unos añitos de más jejeje

Perdón por la tardanza es que tuve ,muchas cosas que hacer

* * *

Cap. 5

La Bazuca de los 10 años.

-Je-je-j-je que sorpresa-murmuró el peliazul de ojos naranjas

-¡VOOOOI! ALMENOS YO NO SOY UKE-se burló Squalo-

-Silencio Squalo-san, estás dejando sordos a los chicos, oh hola Endou-kun…-el chico rubio miro a Endou

-SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI

-S-si Squalo ya te escuché-dijo Tsuna con cara de "No estoy sordo pero lo estaré si sigues gritando"

-Bueno pues bienvenidos a la fiesta-interrumpió Kazemaru

-Oh y trajimos a mas personas

-¡Ichinose-kun, Domon-kun!-gritó Aki feliz-

-Hola Aki, trajimos a Dylan y Mark con nosotros si no les importa…

-¡En absoluto! –se escuchó la voz de un moreno que se había recuperado después de que sus tímpanos reventaran

-VOOOI ENTREN IDIOTAS -"dijo" el de pelo largo y grisáceo a las personas que estaban atrás de él

-Basura, no tienes que gritarme-un hombre con cicatrices en la cara entró

-Shishishi ya escuchamos-contestó un rubio el cual su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Llevaba en los brazos a un bebé con una capucha que al igual que al rubio le tapaba los ojos

-No puedo creer que haya venido sin que me pagaran, me hubiera quedado con Levi y Lussuria-dijo el Arcobaleno

-Shishishi no es tan divertido sin ti

-AJAJA Lambo-san hizo de las suyas-salió corriendo un niño vestido de vaca con un plumón en la mano

-NOO ¿porqué siempre yo? –Se quejó un tipo enorme de pelo verde

-Kogure-kun, ¿Qué le enseñaste a este niño?-le regaño una enojada Haruna

-Ushishishi

-Lambo!-lo venía persiguiendo la niña china.

En eso los dos chocaron contra la pierna de Fubuki quien estaba alado de Squalo y Midorikawa haciendo que todos cayeran uno encima de otro y causando que la bazuca de los 10 años saliera de su escondite.

Todos vieron como un humo rosa se esparcía y de el se veían cuatro figuras, pero…

-¿Uh?-una chica vestida con una falda a la altura de sus rodillas y una blusa rosa con un adorno, estaba peinada con dos trenzas detrás de la cabeza y un mechón, formando una media cola –oh Tsunayoshi-san ¿qué tal? –si, era I-Pin de 10 años después,

-Ahh I-Pin al fin te encuentro, quería preguntarte algo –se escuchó la voz de un chico con voz grave, era Lambo mas alto y maduro, tenía el cabello negro rizado, una camisa de manchas de vaca, y una expresión de flojera

-VOIII ESE IDIOTA DE FRAN ME LAS VA A PAGAR –Squalo, ovio, por la forma de "hablar", tenía la misma altura de pelo, un poco mas blanco y un mechón entre su nariz y sus ojos, cruzando su cara.

Y… alado de él

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasó? C-chicos, es que yo crecí o ustedes se hicieron chaparros…-confundido un chico de pelo verdoso, suelto que le llegaba a la altura de su hombro, al parecer se lo había cortado, llevaba una sudadera verde, con un pantalón azul

-Vamos Midorikawa-kun no seas así-se escuchó la voz de un peligris, Fubuki, que al parecer no había cambiado mucho, tenía la misma forma de pelo un poco corto, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca medio abierta y un pantalón negro

-¿EHHHHH? ¿ACASO USTEDES SON…?-un sorprendido Endou dejó ver una sonrisa de asombro

-Endou-kun, esto que acaba de pasar fue provocado por la bazuca de los 10 años, tu yo futuro intercambia lugares con tu yo presente durante 5 minutos, es decir que ahora mismo nuestros amigos del presente están donde su yo futuro estaba hace rato-explicó Tsuna

-¡Genial! Dime Fubuki ¿seré el mejor surfista del mundo? ¿Seré famoso? ¿Tendré hijos? ¿Viviré en una mansión? –un emocionado Tsunami cuestionaba al peligris de ojos azules

-T-tsunami-san no presiones tanto a Fubuki-san –lo calmaba el portero de ojos azules

-Esta bien, pero no puedo decirte.

-Aaaahh –el moreno bajó la cabeza

-Bueno, vas a vivirlo tarde o temprano Tsunami –san

-Buahh gracias Tachimukai

-Ejejeje –el peliverde decía mientras tomaba té verde en una taza que había traído del futuro

-Así que tomabas té Midorikawa –un chico pálido le dijo

-Así es, y a que no sabes quién me estaba acompañando… Hiro-kun

El pelirrojo se sonrojó al escuchar como Midori lo llamaba.

-H-hiro-kun?

-Jeje, ya entenderás luego

-F-fubuki?

-Oh Goenji-kun, me alegra tanto verte, aunque creo que fue hace poco que te vi, no recordaba bien como eras antes y eso que…

-¿Y eso que…?

-Oh Chrome-chan

-¿F-fubuki-san? -la chica del parche se acercó a el

-Yo no pude darte las gracias de algo que hiciste por mí, así que ahora mismo te lo digo, gracias Chrome-chan sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido lograrlo –el peligris abrazó a la chica de Kokuyo mientras Goenji veía, ¿Qué ella lo ayudó? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Porqué no con un amigo que ya antes lo había a poyado?

-…

-Shishishi ¿Fran?

-VOOOOI SI EL ESTUPIDO DE FRAN SE BURBALA DE MI PORQUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE LUSSURIA ME HIZO UNAS TRENZAS MIENTRAS DORMÍA

-Shishishi no se quién sea pero bien por el

-VOOOOI BEL ERES UN…

-Dios mió… paren ya-el arcobaleno ilusionista trataba de calmarlos

-Oigan ¿dónde está Reborn? –preguntó el vongola décimo

-Véalo por usted mismo Judaime –le contestó el guardián de la tormenta.

Reborn seguía platicando con Fidio sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, y lo mismo con Fidio

_¿Cómo es que esos dos no saben lo que está pasando? ¿Tan interesante está la conversación?-_Pensó Tsuna

-H-hiro-kun? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-No puedo decirte Hiro-kun

-¡Pero quiero saber! ¡Dime!

-Bueno.. eso es porque tu y yo… -Se volvió a presenciar el humo rosa

-…Midorikawa

-Oh? Fubuki-san

-Fubuki-dijo el delantero de fuego

-VOOO….*¡puf!*

-Mmmh? Shishishi se le acabó el tiempo

-Ya veo entonces eso querías… *puf*

-¿I-pin? *puf*

Desaparecieron también el chico vaca y la chica china

-Si, han pasado 5 minutos…-murmuró Tsuna

* * *

Bueno para el siguiente capítulo

Celos y amistad

Sayonara


	6. Celos y amistad

Siento el retraso a causa de mi otro fic y porque estaba ocupada jeje pero bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA DE YAOI y hetero

* * *

-Hiroto ¿a que no sabes lo que pasó? ¡Eras gigante!-el chico peliverdeamarilloso empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del pelirrojo

-Eh… eso es porque fuiste al futuro…

-¡Si! Ya sé, el Super Hiroto me lo contó todo

_¿Super Hiroto?-_pensó el pálido-

-Éste no tiene remedio… murmuró Tsuna mientras le caía una gotita de la nuca. -¡Reborn!... ¡REBORN!

-¿Qué quieres Dame Tsuna? ¿Le digo a Bianchi que te haga más ponche?

-¿Qué? ¡No!, es que ¿no has visto todo lo que pasó?

-Mmm… si te refieres a lo del chico de pelos parados, yo no dije nada...

-¡No! –El vongola se acercó al bebé mientras Fidio los veía- Shhhh, no lo digas enfrente de… *murmullo*

-¿?-el italiano sólo los miraba extrañado

-Dame Tsuna se supone que yo sea el que te ordene –el bebé termino dándole una patada

-¡Judaiime!-Gokudera fue corriendo a ver como estaba su jefe.

-Chrome-chan

-¿Oh?, ¿Qué pasa Fubuki-san?

-Necesito hablarte de algo, ahora que viajé por el futuro tuve una experiencia… rara y te la voy a confiar, pero, no digas nada porfavor.

-Como digas.

El delantero de fuego sólo los vio celoso.

-Entonces ¿crees que es lo mejor?

-Si, Fubuki-san, tu puedes.

-Gracias

-Goenji-kun, necesito hablarte, verás cuando fui al futuro tu futuro yo apareció enfrente de mi y…-empezó a decir el delantero de hielo.

-¿Ah si?

-G-goenji kun ¿estás enojado?

-No, no, sólo quería estar seguro, y dime ¿no estaba tu "amiguita" contigo también?

-M-mi ¿amiguita?

-Si, tu sabes muy bien a quien me refiero –dijo mientras miraba a Chrome, Fubuki se dio cuenta de esto.

-Oye, yo no tengo nada con Chrome, ella solo es una amiga de confianza, tu sabes que la acabo de conocer…

-Si, bueno POR ESA RAZÓN, Fubuki, yo te apoyé con lo de Atsuya ¿porqué la buscaste a ella? ¿Por…que? –el delantero de fuego salió corriendo de la fiesta mientras todos veían a Fubuki.

-Ahh... iré a buscar a Goenji-san…-dijo Fubuki, así este salió también de la fiesta.

-M-mukuro-sama ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –dijo la chica del parche mientras cerraba los ojos- y-yo quería ayudarlo

-Ah mi Chrome-chan, no hiciste nada malo, deja que el lo arregle, esto tenía que pasar después de todo-el peliazul que apareció en los pensamientos de la chica acarició su mejilla- tu no eres capaz de arruinar un…amor-después de esto el cabeza de piña aprovechó el momento para darle un suave beso en los labios a la chica quien estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿Chrome-chan? ¡Despierta! ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estas muy roja! –Dijo Kyoko preocupada

-M-mukuro-sama –la chica despertó y dejó ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

-Goenji-kun ¡porfavor!

-No, vete, no quiero que me sigas

-No me dejas mas remedio-el peligris agarrró el brazó del ojinegro y acercó su rostro al de él –Goenji-kun.. Todo esto es… un mal entendido… Chrome-chan sólo me estaba ayudando para decirte… que… te amo… -así el delantero unió sus labios con los del otro delantero.

_Fubuki… así que es eso… perdonenme los dos porfavor_

-Ehh miren ya regresaron esos dos-dijo Mark desde el sillón

-Ahh… perd..

-No te preocupes Chrome-san, ya todo se arregló-la calmó Goenji. La chica sólo le sonrió a los dos.

-¡Bueno pues es hora de comer! –gritaron las demás chicas desde la cocina

-Siii ¡comida! –pasó Kabeyama tirando a toda persona que se encontraba

-Hiiiiii…. ¡cuidado amigo! –dijo el décimo desde el suelo

-Jajajaja Tsuna, creo que enserio tiene mucha hambre

-Es Kabeyama, nadie lo pude detener cuando hablas de comida –le contestó Endou mientras reía

-A menos que sea Kogure –pasó alado de él Haruna quien llevaba al chico travieso jalándolo de la playera

-Que equipo tan… extraordinario-murmuró el ojicafé todavía en el suelo

-¡Gracias por la comida! -gritaron todos en coro

-Tsuna-san si no quieres que Kabeyama y Midorikawa se roben tu comida mejor apurate -le advirtió Kazemaru desde la mesa

-¿Qué? nooo esperen-el chico fue corriendo pero... -¡Nooo! ¡Llegué tarde!

-Eres lento Dame Tsuna -el chico vongola no se acordaba que había otro ladrón de comida en la mesa

-¿No hay mas?

-No es necesario, preparé uno especial para ti... -dijo la voz tenebrosa de una mujer pelirosa

-Ehhh... no gracias -B-bianchi-s-san... -el décimo volteó de nuevo con el bebé- _Reborn, como siempre robándose mi comida... sin embargo no diré nada ya que gracias a él tengo amigos, y he mejorado en mi vida, tengo que agradecerle *_suspiro* pues ya que no puedo hacer nada...

-No seas tan blando Dame Tsuna

-¿Qué? ¿PERO COMO? ¿Es que acaso leíste mi mente?

-Jaja esos dos son una buena combinación-se escuchó la voz del portero de la banda en la silla de alado

-En eso tienes razón niño -le respondió la mano derecha del Vogola

* * *

Bueno pues aún no estoy segura si este será el final de la historia.

Si quieren más sólo diganme.

Sayo.


	7. Helado igual a pelea

Pues aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, porque ustedes lo quisieron :)

* * *

-…

-…

-…Ni creas que te voy a dar de mi postre Midorikawa –decía un chico pálido mientras empujaba a su compañero peliverdoso para que no se acercara a su helado

-S-solo, un poco

-Ya, ya, puedes tomar el mío-dijo amablemente y riendo el beisbolista

-Ah, gracias Yamamoto-san-contestó el ex capitán de Tormenta Géminis- buen prov…

*Toc toc* Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

-Ah ¿y ahora quién será el próximo colado que se meta a la fiesta?

-¡Midorikawa, no seas grosero! –lo regañó un enojado Kidou

-Si, aparte…

-Entre mas gente haya, mejor-dijeron todos en coro para completar la frase del surfista

-Eso…

*TOC TOC*

-VE TU IDIOTA-Squalo y Fudou discutían

-¿A quién le dices idiota, IDIOTA?

*TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC*

-¡Aaaay ya voy yo!-el chico surfista se paró para abrir- Que paciencia la de usted…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO? –un hombre grande con varios paraguas detrás y un bigote con forma de relámpago apareció enfrente de Tsunami- Ah, jefe, me encontré a unos niños que se perdieron y de paso quería venir a saludarlo…

-Sólo lárgate basura-respondió el hombre de las cicatrices

-¡Sí, señor!-y se esfumó

-Eh…-el moreno no sabía que decir- eh?

-Yo te dije que era por la derecha, ah pero bien que me haces caso cabeza de flama

-No es mi culpa idiota, yo no conozco este lugar del país, aparte de que Terumi nos dejó abandonados por ahí y el muy estúpido ni se preocupa por voltear…

-Oh pero si son Nagumo-kun y Suzuno-kun

-¿Los conocen?-preguntó la mano derecha del décimo

-Si, son ehh ¿amigos?-el peliazul de ojos naranjas dudó

-Ah y nos encontramos con alguien que estaba preguntando por un tal Tsuna no se que, y nos vino siguiendo durante todo el camino

-Ahh perdón, es que se veían sospechosos-detrás de ellos estaba un chico ojiazul de pelo castaño claro, quien llevaba puesto un saco negro, debajo de él una camisa blanca y debajo de esta, lo que parece ser una playera roja.

-Basil-kun?-Tsuna reconoció a su amigo

-Ah, Sawada-san, los guardianes, y… ¿?

-Me llamo Tsunami Jouske, tengo 15 años y me gusta hacer amigos

-Hola Tsunami-san, y compañía…¿eh? ¿Qué pasa ahí?

-¡Trágate esto idiota!-el hombre de pelo largo grisáceo empezó a atragantar con helado a Fudou

-Ah! ¡Squalo-san se volvió loco!-gritaba preocupado Tachimukai

-Oye, si vas a atragantar a alguien con helado, asegúrate de que sea yo-se quejó el chico de piel tostada y pelo verdoso

-Go gue megas Migoguigawa-trataba de decir el atragantado

-¡Pero es helado!-se quejó como niño

-¡Parece que a Midorikawa le gustan los helados al extremo! (no necesito explicar quién dijo eso)

-See...–Hiroto recordó al chico con su peinado de helado cuando estaba en Tormenta Géminis)-… que raro –dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Cálmense chicos! –Aki trataba de separar a los chicos

-No es mi culpa, él quería helado y se lo estoy dando-se defendía Squalo

-¡Pero no de esa manera!-decía un furioso Fudou que ya no tenía la cara plasmada en el helado-_ Pronto verás el poder de la cáscara de un plátano, sólo espera-_pensó

_FLASHBACK_

_Los chicos recibían a los recién llegados cuando…_

_-Oye no es justo, están viendo que no quieres abrir y todavía te sirven más helado que a mí-el jugador semi-calvo empezaba a comparar los platos_

_-No es mi culpa que tu seas un idiota-contestó Squalo_

_-Nooo, yo quiero más_

_-Ya te pareces al chico de la coleta_

_-Cállate, seguramente se equivocaron y te pusieron lo que me tocaba a mí, dame o si no…_

_-¿O si no? ¿Qué me va a hacer un calvo con sólo un mechón pasándole por la frente?_

_-¡¿A quién le estás diciendo calvo, abuela canosa? ¡dame el helado de una vez por todas!_

_-A ¿quieres tú helado? ¡PUES AQUÍ TIENES TU HELADO! –se oyó el ruido del helado golpeando la cara de Fudou_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Hmm, no vale la pena –dijo Squalo mientras bajaba el brazo en el que tenía el helado

-Ah, menos mal que terminó-contestó Basil mientras se sentaba en la mesa. (De dónde consiguieron tantas sillas,no tengo idea)

-Toramaru-kun ¿puedes traerme unas servilletas para Fudou? –preguntó Haruna

-En seguida-el chico iba en camino, pero de repente tropezó con el pie de alguien que estaba parado, recargado en la pared cerca de la cocina- ah, disculpa…

-Te moderé hasta la muerte…

- ¿EHHHH? ¡Noooo yo sólo iba por unas servilletas! –Toramaru casi se arrodillaba para pedir misericordia al chico de Namimori

-Kufufufu como siempre queriendo morder hasta la muerte a la gente que se te atraviesa

-Mmm? ¡Tu!

-Ehhhh ¿Y Chrome-san? –preguntó el portero ojiazul al no ver a la chica

-¡AHHHH! UNA PIÑA QUE HABLAAAA –Toramaru, por el miedo, ya ni sabía lo que estaba viendo

-¿Qué dices?-Mukuro volteó a ver al niño quién estaba paralizado por su mirada

-C-compermiso! –el peliazul fue corriendo rápidamente a la cocina

-¿Kufufu? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Mukuro

-Pobre Toramaru…-dijo Kazemaru

-Y ustedes dos, ¿ya no van a haber más peleas verdad?-preguntó Tsuna

-…

-…

-¡¿No más peleas verdad?-gritó Tsunami desde el fondo de la mesa

-N-o

-No…

-Que forma de recibir a los recién llegados –murmuró Suzuno

-_Ni siquiera estaban invitados-_pensó Fidio mientras le salía una gotita de la nuca.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Y si, seguiré con la historia

Sayonara


	8. ¿Qué onda con esta fiesta?

Koniichiwa! Aquí con otro capítulo, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

-¡Wow! Estas chicas si que cocinan bien-decía sorprendido Basil

-Si, todas son unas expertas en esto… bueno casi todas –contestó Endou recordando los onigiris de Natsumi

-JAJA mira I-Pin una flamita-el niño vaca corría alrededor de Nagumo mientras este trataba de no perder la paciencia

-Je…je..j….e…

-Nagumo no te vayas a poner neurótico-se burlaba un chico peliplateado de ojos azules mientras comía una paleta congelada

-Cállate Suzuno, ¿y de dónde sacaste eso?

-¡Lambo-san quiere paleta!

-Mmm… tómala y vete

-¿Ehh? ¿Suzuno porqué le das la paleta?

-Porque se me da la gana

-Noo tu amas las paletas ¿qué te pasa? Dile que te la regrese-el chico de ojos amarillos se empezó a enojar

-Tú no me dices qué hacer

-Ya ya, quedamos que no iban a haber peleas por helados y paletas-los calmaba Tsuna

-Pff

-Haber, como que me dejan pasar, no puedo creer que este lugar se llena cada vez mas de gente, al rato no vamos a caber y estaremos todos apretados-se quejaba el amante de la comida, Midorikawa.

-Lo siento, no sabía que ya estaba toda esta gente –se disculpó el castaño de ojos azules

-No, Basil-san está bien-dijo Tachimukai para que no se sintiera culpable

-Mm.-el semi-calvo comía un plátano mientras buscaba a su víctima con quien había tenido una pelea antes- _esto no se va a quedar así abuela_

-Ehh... ¿estas bien Toramaru?- Tsunami picaba con un palo al niño quien seguía paralizado- si, te entiendo, ese chico…da miedo…

-Pobre niño, está aterrorizado al extremo-el chico "extremo" se le unió a Tsunami, picando al pobre Toramaru para ver si reaccionaba

-P...Piña…viviente-fue lo que se le entendióa Toramaru

-Se…volvió loco

-Oye tu, ¿cómo es que te llamabas amiga? –un rubio al que no se le notaban los ojos llamaba a quien parecía ser Aphrodite

-Aphrodite y…. soy hombre

-…

-…

-…Te lo dije-interrumpió el arcobaleno ilusionista

-¿qué?-confundieron al excapitán de Zeus

-Shishishi al parecer ganaste la apuesta

-¿Apuesta? ¿Cuál apuesta?-seguía confundido el rubio

-Págame-ordenó Viper

-Pero es mucho dinero

-Oigan…

-Dame, o te las verás conmigo

-HAGANME CASO-los dos voltearon-…gracias-dijo tranquilamente-¿de qué apuesta hablan?

-Este tipo apostó que tú eres mujer, y yo a que eres hombre, en fin, yo gané Bel

-Shishishi

-Hablando de eso ¿bebé, eres hombre o mujer?-preguntó Aphrodite

-Shishishi, ni siquiera él mismo sabe

-Cállate, es obvio que yo sepa de que sexo soy tonto

-Pero tu voz suena muy femenina

-No te burles

-Oh, ya sé, eres uke, shishishi

-¡Cállate!

*suspiro* -Esto del Uke me está causando dolor de cabeza-se unió el rubio mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-Shishishi, es que tú pareces mujer y tu voz igual

-Que no soy mujer

-Ya,ya

-¿Entonces eres hombre o mujer Viper?

-Pues yo soy…

-¡Chicos vengan rápido! –interrumpió Endou (aah nunca descubriremos si Viper es hombre o mujer xD)

-¿Qué pasa Endou-kun?

-Squalo…Fudou...pelea…helado… ¡plátano!

-En español…

-¡Squalo-san se volvió loco!

-¿Otraves?

-Peor, Fudou lo siguió llamando abuela canosa, este discutió con él, Fudou le lanzó una cáscara de plátano en la cara ,(típico de Fudou) y sacó a Squalo-san de quisio

-VOOOOI-se escuchó desde el comedor

-Ay Dios-fue lo único que dijo Viper antes de correr hacia la escena

-¡Cálmate Squalo-san porfavor!-Aki sostenía a Squalo mientras que Kyoko hacía lo mismo con Fudou

-¡Dijimos que no más peleas,chicos!-volvió a decir Tsuna

-¡Ahora si se los juro, este tipo fue quien empezó!-Squalo se retorcía mientras Aki no dejaba que escapara

-¡Si no e calman, los dos tendrán que salir de la fiesta!-los regañó Reborn

-Ah..

-Uf, ya se calmó-contestó Aki dejándolo ir

-Pff-el semi-calvo simplemente se volteó

-¡Toramaru-kun! reacciona –ya había cuatro personas picándolo, las dos que se acaban de unir eran Midorikawa y Lambo

-¡Échenle una cubeta de agua!-propuso Midori

-…si no podemos hacer nada mas, tendremos que hacer eso al extremo-contestó Ryohei

-Oh, disculpen, ¿puedo traerles el agua?-preguntó la chica del parche

-Si no es molestia-contestó Tsunami quien no dejaba de picar a Toramaru

Al rato la chica había regresado.

-A-aquí está-dijo Chrome mientras le entregaba la cubeta a Ryohei, fail

-Bien, ¡AHORA REACCIONA AL EXTREMO!-gritó tan fuerte que Toramaru había reaccionado antes de que el agua le cayera, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde…

-AHHHH

-¡Reaccionó! ¡Volviste Toramaru!, pero Ryohei, no era toda el agua-dijo Midorikawaq

-Lo siento al extremo

-N..no era necesario el cubetazo

-Pido disculpas de parte de Mukuro-sama

-…p…¡piña!-gritó el peliazul

-Ahh, l-losiento, lo olvidé-así la chica se soltó el cabello para no recordarle a Toramaru

"la piña con vida"

-Ah… que alivio-se relajó el chico mientras se agarraba el pecho

-Jaja, Toramaru te traeré una toalla-dijo riendo Tsunami

-Lambo-san no cree en las piñas, yo soy valiente

-Ya Lambo, fue todo por culpa de…eh-el moreno sintió la mirada de alguien llamado Hibari así que no continuó- mejor ve a jugar con tu amiga

-¡I-Pin!-e niño iba corriendo cuando hizo tropezar a alguien que nunca hubiera querido pisar

-¡Tuuu!-el pelirojo de ojos amarillos se veía muy molesto

-Tengo…que...Calmarme…BUAHHHHH-a Lambo le dio miedo la mirada de Nagumo

-¿Ya viste lo que has hecho?-lo regañó Suzuno-toma-seguido de esto el excapitán de Polvo de Diamante le entregó un dulce

-Ah, Lambo-san es feliz-el niño vaca se fue a presumirle su dulce a su amiga

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces eso?-le dijo sorprendido el pelirojo

-Eres muy duro con él, jamás vas a poder tener hijos si sigues así

-Cállate, aparte ¿de dónde sacaste ese dulce?

-Es algo que no te incumbe, ahora deja tu neurosis y sigue disfrutando la fiesta Nagumo

-…-era la primera vez que Nagumo veía a Suzuno ser tan gentil con alguien

* * *

Fin del episodio

Ojala y les haya gustado

Sayo


End file.
